List of Missions
Mission ID Title Description Rewards 1001003 Visit Daily Mission, visit 3 different friends Dependent 1002003 Attack Daily Mission, attack 3 different players Dependent 1003003 Invite friends Daily Mission, invite 3 new friends (from different IPs) to the game using URL below and have them complete chapter 1: +15 Gold 2000001 Attack Pirate Enter War Screen to drive out the remaining pirates.-This screen shows the enemies waiting for you to fight, click on the top one to enter combat.-Enemy dropped a chest! This happens occasionally and when you defeat bosses. Click it to open.-This is your war result, which shows losses, repairs, and damages. Click to close the battle report.-Leave the fight screen. 2000002 Attack Pirate Jane Click on the "War" menu whenever you are ready to continue with the story missions.-Click on the top pirate again to finish her off! 2000003 Attack Pirate John Complete section 2 of "Planet Under Siege" (Click on the "War" icon at the bottom of the game screen) 2000004 Attack Pirate Arion Defeat Arion the pirate leader. (Click on the "War" icon at the bottom of the game screen) 2000005 Attack Pirate Scout Complete section 1 of "Bad day to Be a Pirate" 2000006 Attack Pirate Security Complete section 2 of "Bad day to Be a Pirate" 2000007 Attack Pirate Guard Complete section 3 of "Bad day to Be a Pirate" 2000008 Attack Arion Defeat Arion the pirate leader. 2000009 Attack Grassland Saint Complete section 1 of "Challenge of the Saints" 2000010 Attack Ocean Saint Complete section 2 of "Challenge of the Saints" 2000011 Attack Forest Saint Complete section 3 of "Challenge of the Saints" 2000012 Attack Guardian Beast Defeat Guardian Beast the magical beast on Mu's plant 2000013 Attack Artemis Complete section 1 of "Magical Mountain Top" 2000014 Attack Soujin Complete section 2 of "Magical Mountain Top" 310, 310, 160 2000015 Attack Grendel Complete section 3 of "Magical Mountain Top" 360, 360, 180 2000016 Attack Venedir Complete section 4 of "Magical Mountain Top" 2000017 Attack Alcon's Guardian Defeat Alcon's Guardian the powerful mechanical guardian 2000018 Attack Anton Complete section 1 of "Warring Tribes" 2000019 Attack Andriana Complete section 2 of "Warring Tribes" 2000020 Attack Anris Complete section 3 of "Warring Tribes" 2000021 Attack Naddar Complete section 4 of "Warring Tribes" 2000022 Attack Mask Killer Defeat Masked Killer the Veeren boss 2000023 Attack Captain Richard Complete section 1 of "Final Destination" 2000024 Attack Captain Michelle Complete section 2 of "Final Destination" 2000025 Attack Captain Gene Complete section 3 of "Final Destination" 2000026 Attack General DePaul Complete section 4 of "Final Destination" 2000027 Attack General Cyana Complete section 5 of "Final Destination" 2000028 Attack Space Devil Defeat Space Devil the pirates' boss 2000029 Attack Fire Spirit Complete section 1 of "The Legendary Armor" 2000030 Attack Earth Spirit Complete section 2 of "The Legendary Armor" 2000031 Attack Water Spirit Complete section 3 of "The Legendary Armor" 2000032 Attack Wind Spirit Complete section 4 of "The Legendary Armor" 2000033 Attack Thunder Spirit Complete section 5 of "The Legendary Armor" 2000034 Attack Light Spirit Complete section 6 of "The Legendary Armor" 2000035 Attack Athena Defeat Athena the Goddess of Wisdom 2000036 Attack Strength Guardian Complete section 1 of "Ares's Weapon" 2000037 Attack Speed Guardian Complete section 2 of "Ares's Weapon" 2000038 Attack Guardian Complete section 3 of "Ares's Weapon" 2000039 Attack Defense Guardian Complete section 4 of "Ares's Weapon" 2000040 Attack Defense Guardian Complete section 5 of "Ares's Weapon" 2000041 Attack Patience Guardian Complete section 6 of "Ares's Weapon" 2000042 Attack Rage Guardian Defeat Ares the God of War 2000043 Attack General Prissy Complete section 1 of "Final Showdown" 2000044 Attack General Thomas Complete section 2 of "Final Showdown" 2000045 Attack General Alice Complete section 3 of "Final Showdown" 2000046 Attack Lord Antonio Complete section 4 of "Final Showdown" 2000047 Attack Lord Allan Complete section 5 of "Final Showdown" 2000048 Attack Lady Alexa Complete section 6 of "Final Showdown" 2000049 Attack Lady Katherine Complete section 7 of "Final Showdown" 2000050 Attack Space Devil Defeat Space Devil the last boss 3001001 "Laboratory" Lv 1 Our Laboratory have been damaged in the attack. Please enter the Laboratory to repair it.-Click "Upgrade" to repair the Laboratory. You can improve building functions by upgrading them.-Choose a hero that will perform the Laboratory upgrade.-Upgrading Laboratory. +500 Ore 3002001 "Missile Defense" Lv 1 We need to research a new device to help us fight back. Please enter the Laboratory.-The pirates used missiles to attack us, so let's research the Missile Defense device. Click the "+"-Choose a hero to upgrade the research level. Remember to research and upgrade other techs later.-Researching tech for the Missile Defense device. 3003001 Recruit Green hero We need to enter the Tavern and hire a hero to help us rebuild and fight back.-You found a green (uncommon) hero! Click to recruit this hero! 3003002 Build Fighter Please enter the Shipyard to build a fleet for our army.-Select the available ship class, more will be unlocked when you upgrade the Shipyard.-Choose the ship device to complete the design. Good designs with leveled techs helps you win.-Click to build ships for your new design. You can design more fleets for your heroes to optimize strategy.-Choose the hero to build the ships. Tasks give hero experience, so they can level up and gain attributes.-Building ships, please wait... 3003003 assign army The ships you designed is now built, please open the "Army" menu to view them-Click on the ships you want to assign to a hero.-Click to accept the assignment. Remember to always assign your ships after they are built. 3003004 Equip a hero Give a hero an equipment 3003005 Add friend Add friend 3003006 Send mail Send mail 3003007 Spy Player Spy on another player 3003008 Attack Player Successfully attack an enemy player 3003009 Assign attributes Assign attributes to a hero 3003010 Donate Ore Donate ore to your galaxy. Go to the galaxy screen then click "open" to expand the member list. Use the box on the right. 3003011 Build Frigate Build a fleet of Frigate ships 3003012 Trade Go to the tavern to trade resources one time 3003013 Build Cruiser Build a fleet of Cruiser ships 3003014 Recruit Blue Hero Go to the tavern and recruit a Blue Hero 3003015 Build Battleship Build a fleet of Battleship ships 3003016 Build Mothership Build a fleet of Mothership ships 3003017 Skill Book Give a hero skill by using a skill book 3003018 Recruit Purple Hero Go to the tavern and recruit a Purple Hero Category:Game Mechanics